Setsubun 2018/Floor Quest/Floor 151 ~ 200
Floor 151 ~ 160 Floor 151= 48,429 HP |en12 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 54 116,277 HP |en13 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 32 73,061 HP |dropicons = }} |40}} }} |-| Floor 152= 63,158 HP |en12 = Trooper; Lvl 63 97,365 HP |en13 = Trooper; Lvl 36 69,524 HP |dropicons = }} |2}} }} |-| Floor 153= 56,524 HP |en12 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 55 108,086 HP |en13 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 31 64,255 HP |dropicons = }} |2}} }} |-| Floor 154= 41,929 HP |en12 = Iron Warrior; Lvl 27 55,444 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Pumpkin Warrior; Lvl 24 47,920 HP |en22 = Parinirvana Nun Sect Leader; Lvl 54 99,192 HP |en23 = Iron Warrior; Lvl 27 61,605 HP |dropicons = }} |2}} }} |-| Floor 155= 43,665 HP |en12 = Crimson Winged Dragon; Lvl 26 43,665 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 27 62,455 HP |en22 = Tempest Winged Dragon; Lvl 48 113,803 HP |en23 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 27 62,455 HP |dropicons = }} |40}} }} |-| Floor 156= 65,744 HP |en12 = Goblin; Lvl 32 70,781 HP |en13 = Dexterous Corpse; Lvl 50 90,367 HP |dropicons = }} |2}} }} |-| Floor 157= 54,373 HP |en12 = Bizarre-Faced Horse; Lvl 51 104,554 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 33 68,755 HP |dropicons = }} |2}} }} |-| Floor 158= 40,358 HP |en12 = Reddish-Brown Kettle; Lvl 36 47,041 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Reddish-Brown Kettle; Lvl 36 50,449 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Eyeball; Lvl 49 92,815 HP |en23 = Reddish-Brown Kettle; Lvl 36 73,175 HP |dropicons = }} |40}} }} |-| Floor 159= 34,534 HP |en12 = Bonus Character; Lvl 40 35,280 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Bonus Character; Lvl 43 36,383 HP |en22 = Bonus Character; Lvl 43 68,343 HP |en23 = Lion Man; Lvl 39 139,482 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 160= 20,862 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 56 33,825 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 55 20,862 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Goddess of the Hot Spring's Spa; Lvl 85 171,752 HP 366,695 HP |dropicons = }} *'Afterbath Sparring(湯上りスパーリング):' Casts Unremovable target on one party member. * Holy Maiden Style Hot Spring Gymnastics(聖女式温泉体操): Casts Unremovable Self-healing per turn. }} Floor 161 ~ 170 Floor 161= 158,178 HP |en12 = Parinirvana Chief Nun; Lvl 39 58,752 HP |en13 = Parinirvana Nun; Lvl 38 44,428 HP |dropicons = }} |x50}} }} |-| Floor 162= 151,912 HP |en12 = Rocky Jellyfish; Lvl 26 66,051 HP |en13 = Sandy Jellyfish; Lvl 25 46,497 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 163= 148,0760 HP |en12 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 30 61,424 HP |en13 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 32 51,293 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 164= 61,150 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Corpse; Lvl 46 59,739 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Pumpkin Corpse; Lvl 46 39,826 HP |en22 = Dexterous Corpse; Lvl 52 140,996 HP |en23 = Metal Corpse; Lvl 48 40,766 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 65= 63,828 HP |en12 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 28 61,774 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Crystal Cluster of Hell; Lvl 28 89,360 HP |en22 = Twin Iron Ingot; Lvl 46 118,713 HP |en23 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 28 61,774 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 166= 129,392 HP |en12 = Great Reindeer Man; Lvl 45 69,401 HP |en13 = Reindeer Man; Lvl 42 60,044 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 167= 56,833 HP |en12 = Saijiki; Lvl 28 56,833 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Palaeography; Lvl 30 62,260 HP |en22 = Palaeography; Lvl 52 116,535 HP |en23 = Palaeography; Lvl 30 62,260 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 168= 57,584 HP |en12 = Expert Swordsman; Lvl 24 57,584 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 48 46,858 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Wazahamimaru; Lvl 118 115,050 HP |en22 = Oni Devil; Lvl 48 70,287 HP |dropicons = }} |x50}} }} |-| Floor 169= 54,807 HP |en12 = Swarm of Aedes; Lvl 26 57,693 HP |en13 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 26 54,807 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Overpowered Dragon; Lvl 83 149,691 HP |en22 = Swarm of Aedes; Lvl 26 61,730 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 170= 164,021 HP |en12 = So It Really is a Mixed Bath!; Lvl 90 128,292 HP |en13 = Operation Masquerade ; Lvl 90 192,825 HP 269,825 HP |dropicons = }} * Preparation for the Masquerade(変装準備): At the start of the battle Moriarty charges his own NP gauge by 1 tick. * Now Matter How You Look At It, He Looks Like a Garbage Collector(どこからどう見ても清掃員): Casts unremovable 20,000 HP Guts, 3 times. }} Floor 171 ~ 180 Floor 171= |-| Floor 174= 37,765 HP |en12 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 36 37,765 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 37 47,852 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Bizzare-Faced Horse; Lvl 54 137,327 HP |en22 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 37 95,703 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 175= |-| Floor 176= Floor 181 ~ 190 Floor 171= |-| Floor 191 ~ 200 Floor 191= }} |-| Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Floor-Climbing Quests Category:Quests